Marika Amaashi
Summary Marika Amaashi is a Regulation 1 student at Grimnoah Academy, a special school that gathers those few humans with the talent to use Crystal Magic to be trained to fight the mysterious Threat. She's also the childhood friend of Karuta Utagai. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Marika Amaashi Origin: Apocalypse Witch: To The Strongests of an Age of Plenty Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Human, Crystal Magician Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Weapon Creation, skilled sword user, Spatial Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Flight, Light Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Durability Negation, limited Regeneration (Low-Mid, can regrow lost limbs, organ damage, broken bones and severe bones), limited Resurrection (Non-combat applicable), Immortality (Type 4) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Her lasers have sliced through a transformer substation's concrete building, blasted a log cabin's roof and vaporized a human head) Speed: Superhuman (Comparable to Aine), Supersonic flight speed (Crystal Magicians on flight can move faster than fighter jets) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can easily carry Karuta Utagai while flying, should be comparable to other Crystal Magicians that can easily wield large weapons with one hand) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Small Building level with barrier and crystal armor (Crystal Magicians' barriers are noted to be capable of deflecting machinegun fire and with their crystal armor they are protected from shots of other Crystal Magicians) Stamina: Above average, as a Grimnoah students Marika has been trained for combat. Can continue fighting after receiving debilitating injuries such as having an arm blown off Range: Standard melee range, at least 300-400m with lasers Standard Equipment: Crystal Blossom Intelligence: Average, trained fighter and crystal magician, helped plan and took part in the assassinations of the five strongest magicians in the world. Weaknesses: Her regeneration takes 30 seconds to heal her injuries, and will be cancelled if she’s attacked while it's working. If given a lethal wound her resurrection will normally take hundreds to thousands of years to bring her back to life, depending on the severity of the wound. Her magic won't work outside Earth's atmosphere Notable Attacks/Techniques: Crystal Magic: Crystal Magic is a type of modern magic used by electronically controlling a Crystal Blossom using a printed circuit board smaller than a stamp. This circuit normally has a god's name sealed inside that shapes the user's magic. Crystal Magic allows the user to produce various supernatural phenomena by efficiently controlling the random vortices of invisible power similar to occult high and low pressure fronts created by the clash between the energy emitted by the Original Crystal Embryo said to exist at the center of Earth and the various powers pouring down from space. The god’s legend and mythology are used to calculate out the horoscope chart or calendar needed to catch these "supernatural winds". * Crystal Blossom: After invoking the name of their god the crystal flower carried by the Crystal Magician blossoms and shatters. The particles and pollen of the crystal flower then gather in the user’s body, forming a crystal armor with blade-like wings and a weapon, while the lost petals are automatically replenished. Marika’s sealed god is Tezcatlipoca, giving her an affinity towards the light. Her weapon is a rapier-shaped device made of what looks like translucent crystal. The rapier uses ultra-rapid vibrations and heat to obstruct the inter-electron activity that binds molecules together. Marika is also capable of converting the vibration and excitation of her crystals into lasers and masers for ranged firepower. In order to fire them the guard of her rapier-like weapon turns inside out like a broken umbrella to form a firing unit. She can also shape those lasers and masers into a blade for close quarters combat. * Preset Abilities: While Crystal Magicians have individual Skills that depend on the deity they wear like armor, there are three basic preset abilities shared by all Crystal Magicians. ** Flight: Crystal Magicians do not use lift or jet thrusters to fly, they use an excitation vibration to shake the space and dimension themselves and create an invisible sail that lets them ride the great currents that form those occult high and low pressure fronts. Still, the more physical resistance and footholds the better, so Regulation 1 students only use it to skim above water/ground while Regulation 2 students can freely fly through the air. Regulation 3 students are rumored to be able to increase the excitation vibration to the point that they push the dimension past its limit and rupture it, passing through that dimensional rift and making the other side into their own territory as well. Simply put, they are said to be able to perform dimensional leaps similar to warping or teleporting. Marika can both skim and perform true flight. ** Barrier: All Crystal Magicians are constantly surrounded by a spatial vibration field that acts as a physical barrier to protect them against enemy attacks, although it can be broken by sufficiently strong attacks. The barrier also protects the Crystal Magician from things like friction, air resistance, inertia and changes in atmospheric pressure while also providing them with oxygen and preserving their body temperature while flying at high speeds/altitude. ** Regeneration: Whenever a Crystal Magician is given a non-fatal blow, the damaged portion is immediately crystallized and healed in about 30 seconds, regardless of the size of the wound. However, this regeneration can be interrupted if the crystallized part is shattered by another attack while it's healing. This regeneration can even regrow an arm or a leg if they are blown off. *** Resurrection: If a Crystal Magician is given a fatal blow their entire body is crystallized as they slowly heal their body and return to life. The recovery period, in this case, is much larger, and it depends on the level of the injury sustained. A slit throat can be recovered from in less than a year, but if their torso is bisected or their entire body is blown to bits, even a century won't be enough. And if part of their original body is lost, then the time increases tenfold or even a hundredfold. * Communication: By vibrating their Crystal Blossom Crystal Magicians can project their voices over long distances and communicate with each other. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Apocalypse Witch Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Armored Characters Category:Space Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Heat Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Students